My little Pony: Short MLP TF Storys
by 8TailFox
Summary: These are short Tales/Stories involving male & female human of all age transform into different MLP/OC Pony Characters. Each story is different form the last one, both in story & length. (PS I will update it, whenever I can.)
1. C1 Old School Pony

(Here is my First short TF Story I wrote of My Little Pony that is based on the Artwork by toongrowner.)

(I tried to write a story based on the picture/artwork from a request.)

Women into G1 Pony

PG-PG-13

As I open the door to my house. I was caring a small shopping Bag, once I'm in the living room I open my bag and pulled out a small gold necklace, with a heart shape on it that sparkle in the sunlight.

As I held the necklace in my hand I raced it High to the ceiling and cried out. "Make me a Pony!" As I said it out loud in my living room then the necklace begin to Glow as tiny Sparkles begin to float around the necklace in a Clockwork fashion soon it got bigger & bigger as it cover my hole body. And then it disappeared form my hand.

Then I feel my whole body tingling as it begins to reshape itself I bent down on one knee as my skin begin to turn a bright yellow fur, my ones red hair turned orange and grow longer. As my clothes begin to rip & tear from my body onto the ground. My fingers begin to merge together into a hoof then my legs bent the other way and a tail sprouted from my back. Once I'm on all four legs my face begin to stretch into a muzzle the change was complete once a heart-shaped cutie mark appear on my side of my rear. I Have Become an old version of a My Little Pony. As I admire my new change I noticed the shredded pile of clothes lying on the ground begin to Glow and merge together into. A pink hair brush with a blue bow on it.

"Oooohhh net I even got my own accessory."

The End.

Artwork is by .com

PS

I will try to write more TF storie in the future.


	2. C2 What's That Music

Title: What's That Music or The Purple Sunglasses

Here is an original story that I wrote form a RP. bast on an artwork by tf-sential his link is in deviantart & furaffinity.

Male into Friendship is Magic Pony

PG - PG-13

I was out jogging just outside of my neighborhood, I was wearing a green blazer and blue jeans with my running shoes while listening to some music from my iPhone. After an hour or two of running I decided to sit down at the nearest rest stop witch's was a bus stop I catch my breath, I rest a bit as I saw a bunch of Flyers taped inside the glass wall. One of them caught my eye it was a flyer about an old shop that was going out of business on it says final sale Price's 80% off and from the address, on the flyer it was close by. So I decided to check it out. I look at the map and grab a bus that took me there in matter of minutes.

When the bus finally stop at my destination I got of and walk around the area by the time I found the store. It was around 5 o'clock night.

The whole place looked like it was falling apart, windows were boarded up, some of the signs are broken, covered up by posters & graffiti there was a neon sign that no longer functioning. Once I got inside the whole place was deserted the walls were covered with posters of old bands & art they were old record players and CDs on stands with signs saying half price on the product as I walked around the store. "Can I help you with something?"

I was startle by the voice I tran & find an old man sitting at the cash register he wear an old letter jacket that came from the 70's his hair & beard was very long and mix grey & white he wore a red bandana over his head and a pair of very big sunglasses. His appearance looked like a biker or even a roadie he surprised me. "I am looking for anything special that my help my music career." The man Ponder a bit. "I may have just the thing for you." As he said that he walked toward the back pulled some curtains revealing a backdoor. "The good stuff are always in the back come and see."

As he said this I decide, what the heck one Peak and I'm out of here. Once I want inside the back room it was completely dark. I stretch out my hands to see where I was going, trying not to bump into anything. After a while of wondering I decided to leave the room and store all together. Once I got out of the back room I saw the door that I came in and made a Dash toward it. just before I grabbed the door nob & exited the shop the old man shouted.

"Hi you're going to pay for that!" His words caught me off guard. "Pay for what?" I said "those glasses that you're holding!" He replied while pointing at my hand I look down on my right hand and I was holding a pair of purple sunglasses "how did I?" I pondered a bit while the cashier walks toward me. "You are going to pay for that or I will call the cops!" I did what the man said I paid for the sunglasses & got out of there. Once I was outside it was night already as the street lamps lit up I checked my watch and found it was midnight "man time really flew by." I walk down the sidewalk to the nearest bus stop I suspected the sunglasses.

There was same white spot's appear at the tip of my fingers where I was holding the sunglasses as I inspected my left hand the spot's grow to engulfed my hand as my fingertips begin to merge together & form into a hoof. Soon my right hand was change as well I loses my grip on the sunglasses as they fell on the ground.

Then the white spot begin to spread all over my body, as it spread a thin layer of fur begin to sprout were the whites is. Then my face begin to stretched & expand into a muzzle my ears moved from the sides to the top of my head. My short brown hair change into long light & dark blue streaks. I begin having a big headache as a small horn begin to sprout from the top of my head as it grows bigger.

A tail begin to sprout from my spine with the same colored hair that's on my head. My feet began to change into hoof making me lose my balance and my pants slip off. Once I'm on all four legs my bone structure begin to snap, break and reshape itself. And once it's done I gaze upon my new body, a weird looking Pony as a bright light appeared on my left butt cheek it then took a form of a musical note.

I was in shock the only thing I had on was my green shirt. As I look done, I see dose purple sunglasses on the concrete sidewalk and then it occur to me. I know who's responsible for this!? It was the cashier as I picked up the glasses with just my teeth I start to walk terribly at first I fell five times because I'm not used to walking this way but once I got adjusted. I begin to run to the shop.

Once there I kicked the door open & rust in and I didn't see the cashier I'm guessing he's in the back. As I went in the back of the storeroom I find myself lost in darkness again until I was hit by a bright light followed by a Blast Of Loud Music. I soon find myself on stage in what appears to be a music party with people jumping and screaming and lots of flashing lights. I found myself in front of a DJ system facing the crowd. As the music keep on playing louder and louder something in me begin to follow the beat of the music as if this new feeling over powering me I put the sunglasses on and begin to play a little rap music. As I do this the cashier smile while grinning "another satisfied customer." As he says this the door to the shop slowly closed behind him.

The End

(Tell me what you think of my short story's? I like to hear your opinion on them.)


	3. C3 A Pinkie Pie Party

Title: A Pinkie Pie Party

Requested By N3xu2325 & Written by 8tailfox/Me^_^

Male into a MLP Friendship Is Magic Character

PG too PG-13

It was late around 7:00 pm. I was walking home from work at a grocery store called Price Choppers the humidity outside was over 85 or 90 luckily I was wearing my summer clothes, a white no sleeve shirt inside with a second yellow shirt with a picture of a surfer on it. With short pants and black running shoes, I looked at my watch it was 7:37 Pm and the sky was getting darker.

As I Keep walking down my usual route home I spotted a strange hooded figures blocked me, on my way home I then heard a twig snap sound come form behind me. I turned and spotted another hooded figure behind me "what the..." I decided to takes a detour down an old alleyway that I now. As I walked toward it the two hooded figures begin to walk in sequence behind me as they do this I notice the way they walk, the sound of their footsteps make a weird clicking sound that made me feel uncomfortable. I begin to speed walk faster it took me awhile but I finally got to my shortcut.

The alleyway was long with chain fences on both sides and with only a few street lights shining my path. As I walked & got in the middle of the alleyway when I saw two shadow figures appeared and stopped in front of the exited. I then heard a clicking sound behind me. I turn my body back the way. I came but I found two hooded figures that were falling blocking my exit on bot ends?!

They then approach me slowly form bot sides trapping me in the middle, as they got closer. I noticed these four people don't even look humans? They were half my size but Instead of two legs they were walking on four. I decided to climb the fence it was my only way out. But just before I got to climbing I looked up at the only street lamp that was shining down on me in the alleyway. I spotted something above it, there was a fifth one butt this one was flying in the sky right above me. it then dive-bomb straight into me slammed my body into the ground. I tried to push it off, but the other four then dog piled on top of me after that, I blacked out.

Time passed as I started to wake up. "Ugh..." I blinked a couple of times to adjust my surroundings. I find myself in a dark room I tried to move but I couldn't, I look down & find that I'm tied up in a chair with single light beaming down on me. "...where...am...I?" I then tries to get out of the chair. "Struggle is futile." The voice came out of nowhere it was a female voice. I looked around and tried to find the source of the voice. "Who said that? What do you want with me?!"

The 5 cloak creatures slowly appeared from all sides, one of them walk towards me. "We have been looking for you, for quite some time and now it's...time...to...celebrate." as she cried my expression was that of a confused look "What?" They were bouncing up and down in a weird fashion these guys are nuts!? As I keep trying to get out of the chair, Keep trying to break free "Let me go now!" Then the room was lit up it blinded me, once I regain my sight the whole place was filled with party stuff cake, confetti, streamers they even brought a big TV. "What the...!?" Is this some kind of sick joke? As they hit the TV it begin to stream pictures and images of laughter jokes and funny stuff with flashing bright colors. "...What the heck is going on...?"

As my mouth hang open for only a moment, but a moment is all it took for one of the cloaked figures to grab my mouth & shove a piece of cake into my mouth. "Hey, what... the...!?" As I taste the cake in my mouth which taste pretty good. They then moved the TV in front of me and it begins making a pink spiral and I'm was forced to look into it, an then the hooded figures begin to chant. "It's party time, It's party time, It's party time, It's party time."

My hands begin to changing first as I look down at them, my fingers tips change color to a light pink, which sprayed to my hands they then started to fuse together & I can feel the cracking of the bones becoming something else. I look done & saw they are becoming hoofs "AH! What the...ffffffffunky sweet cake is going on?" That wasn't what I was going to say, new thoughts that are not my own begin to fill my head "what is HEHEHE...HAHA going on?" I started laughing uncontrollably. My feet were changing in may shoes I could feel it. I start giggling from the changes that's happened to me "N-no.. HAHAHA...stop..HEHEHE...This!?" My shoes rip open as I looked at my new hoof feet "...I'm...HAHA...am... HEHE...a..human!...Hehehehe this tickles, MAKE IT STOP!" I start smiling uncontrollably as my hair grew longer in curliers as it change color to a darker Pink.

I looked deep into the the tv and my eyes become spirals like that on the tv. "Why...are-HEHE...yoou...haha doing ..M..." I'm losing my ability to speak normal as Pink fur gone up my arms & legs and begin to spreading up to my body, I watch in the TV reflection as my body troso grow & morph as my clothes begin to rip apart leaveing a thin layer of fur that cover my body. I broke free of my ropes & fall down on the ground, I tried to stand up there were two bone cracking sound. My arms & legs change into forelimbs, the kind you see on a horse a tail begin growing out of my butt long hair came out in a curly hairstyle. There was a glowing light coming from my left and right sides, as a weird mark took form there was three balloons one yellow, an two blue ones, appear on the sides of my hip. 'I'm not an animal, i'm not an animal!' I try talling myself that this is all a dream but it wasn't.

I screams as my neck begins extending as the fur spreads up, my haed grow bigger as my ears change becameing more pointy, they moved at the top of my haed. I put bot my hoofs like hands on my head as I feel the world's biggest headache. My human memories was begin to get distorting & faded. As new ones are replace the old ones, I try to remember my name, but I couldn't. As my face stretch out into a muzzle with an elongates snout, my eyes grow bigger my once brown eyes change into blue. The hair at the top of my head grow longer & Tinker with puffy bush like curl.*

As I stood up on my Four legs & look at my reflection. I stared at it, at me, the new me for a while. and then I spoke. "I'm...am...pinkie pie!" My voice cracked & changed becoming more higher and more female & soon there was no trace of my former self. 'HEHEHEAHAHAHAHAHAHA' I begin to laughing at my silly new look I jump high in excitement.

As all the hooded figures begin to remove there disguises and it is revealed. That each of them are just like me, pony's with different colors, one was purple another was white, one of them was blue with rainbow colors hair Three of them have wings and two had a horn, own there forehead. Yhe purple pony walk towards me I smiled happy as if I've known her all my life. "Hello Pinkie Pie welcome back to the mare 6" she smiled. "Good to be back Twilight." I replied to her, Twilight then turned to look at the other ponies and spoke.

"Now that we are all together it is time to spread the magic of friendship throughout this world & make ever person a Pony."

Everyone else nodded & cheered. "YA" (in sequence)

"But before we do all that, Let's party!" As I said this I pulled out a Giant Canon out of nowhere and started firing cakes, confetti & other party stuff all over the room & on everyone of my Friends.^_^

**The End?**

**(I finally finished writing & editing this Story. if you like what you read here tell me what you think of my short story's? Please leave a comments/review on this & any other stories as will, I like to hear your opinion on them.)**

**P.S. my first fanfiction story ****Curse Of The Eevee Idol is on Hiatus.**


	4. C4 My Applebloom

**My Applebloom MLP TF MC Story**

**Written by 8tailfox**

**requested by Princess Amber/Inky Shader/Victoria Redmond**

**(Teenage Girl into MLP Friendship is Magic Characters)**

**(PG = PG-13)**

My name is Emily Grainger & this is my story.

"One, two, one, two, one, two, Come on girls just one more minutes of jumping jacks." As our cheerleader captain called out to us letting us now we can stop soon & wipe the sweat off our face then there was a loud whistle sound. "Ok that's enough workout for today." At immediately after she said that we all drop down on our knee's & bottom on the wooden floor of our school gym. We all were exhausted, breathing heavy as our captain handed us water bottles and dry towels. As I grab one and wipe the sweat off my brows the captain spoke. "We had a long days of practice after school and some of you had to cut back on your school activities & free time so we can go to the cheerleading competition that will be held in Texas so everyone take a break and I will notify you next week on your final results of your tryouts, now then hit the showers you all deserve it."

As everyone walked to the showersroom the captain called out my name. "Emily Grainger, I need to thank to you, do you have a moment?" I tran my haed to face here & nodded I wrap the towel around my neck & a bottle of water in haeds I walk toward Alex the captain of the cheerleading team.

As everyone else went for the showers, there were only the two of us in the middle of the gym basketball zone. Alex was holding a clipboard while looking at my face I had green eyes with a midback blond hair in a ponytail style with a narrowed face. "So Emily, This say that you joint us & have been with us for only 2 weeks is that right?" As Alex read from the clipboard about me I'd answered. "Yes, I have." Followed by knot Alex then flipped a few pages and replied. "It says here in your background you do art and craft, mathematics, Carpentry & Hospitality (the taking care of plants & Garden) but you never took part of any sports activity, is that right?" I replied. "Ya you see, my parents were worried that I might get injured since I'm an only child & they wanted me to study, so that I could go to a great College and here I am that is why I want to join your Club." I ended with a smile. "I see? So let me get this straight you have spend your time in books rather than doing any sports activities." The captain used her pencil to point out my slim body that has no signs of any muscles that my gym clothes is covered in sweat indicating my body is out of shape.

Alex sighed. "you have High Spirits & determination, I'll give you that but I don't think cheerleader is the right Club for you." My smile turned upside down. "With no experience in any athletic sports skill, maybe you should tryout with another club like the Book club, Science club, Construction club or even Woodcraft Club there ton of other clubs you can try." I had a moment of pause. "But I have tried joining the other club's & the cheerleading club is my last chance of finding my calling & make friends before the intern exam starts I have spent two years studying both at home and school. I barely spent any time outside or make any new friends. I did nothing important in my high school life that is worth memorizing. I am literally a late bloomer that study & make no new friends so please let me join your Club."

I grabbed Alex skirt bend down on my knees & gravelled, pleading to let me join the club. Alex try to push me aside and pull apart my hands as she do so she look down on me. "I'm sorry to hear, you're sad story. But this isn't some fairy tale where you plead and your wish comes true & make new friends. This is real life, the only one who's to blame is yourself. Who has wasted her golden years of high school in studying rather make friends." Alex bend down to face me. "Look I am the Captain of my club, as Captain I have to make sacrifices and tough decisions that benefits my group. You can try again next year when you are not studying."

As Alex left my line of sight, leaving me alone in the gym I stand up walked & grab my duffel bag took a quick shower and change of clothes before I leave my school's ones I'm outside feeling the warm summer breeze wearing my normal clothes long blue jeans & and short sleeve shirt with a picture of Hello-Kitty on it, my blond hair was a tad wet so I tied it up in a long ponytail Style. The sky was turning into a deep dark blue, I could see some of the stars, the sun has already set and most of the other cheerleaders club members have already left ahead of me. I checked my phone to see the time, I also got a text message from my parents.

[Parents]-(Hello sweetie? LOL.)

[Parents]-(We got some bad news ️LOL.)

[Parents]-(My car is in the shop? LOL.)

[Parents]-(And your father's car has been towed something about a lot of overdue parking tickets? LOL.)

[Parents]-(We won't be able to pick you up you any time soon? LOL)

My mom has recently got a new iPhone and she is finally getting the hang of texting but I don't think she understand what LOL actual means. I looked around and spotted a bus stop not too far from my school. I begin to walk while text back & leaving a message to my parents.

[Emily]-(I will take the Public bus back home.)

[Emily]-(See you soon M&D?)

I then check my phones bus schedules app & it looks like I have to take up to five different buses that well take me home. The first four bus trips took me to a bus terminal station around 9 p.m. that was on the border just outside of the City's limits. As I was sitting on a bench waiting for number 10 bus to show up, as I waited the cheerleading squad workout, has finally caught up with me as my body feels exhausted just need one more bus ride to get me home. As the bus final showed up, I walked inside showed my bus ticket to the driver & then look for a empty seats there were less than 15 people on the bus, I chose the one seat in the back on the rightside of the bus, near the second doors. One there I dropped my bag on the seat next to me while I sit next to the window. As the engine of the bus start to move, I relax while looking through the window on the street lights passing by me. My eyes begin to get heavier as I look up at a clear dark sky & see a few stars in the sky no thanks to the City Lights.

Sometimes I wish to have a simpler life, no big building , no bright lights, no worry & where I can find my calling & make friends. My eyes slowly closed, as I fell into a deep sleep the bus drove through the night passing by my stop.

**[Sometime Later]**

There was a loud noise as the bus made a complete stop, it jerked my body which I slowly open my eyes my vision was blurry for a few seconds. I then rub my eyes, as I turned to look out the window. & noticed that the bus has stopped moveing the speaker turn on as a deep male voice spoke through it. "this is your driver speaking, all passengers on bus 10, this is your final stop, all passengers please leave the bus." As he said this all the doors on the bus opened automatically.

This got me up, as I look outside the window & see nothing but trees, open fields & darkness with only a single street light in this area that I am in, I soon found that I wasn't even in my own neighborhood, but what appears to be the countryside? I stood up feeling a quick head rush, I looked around the bus, it was deserted all except for me the only passenger left on the bus. I run up to the driver seat with my backpack in hand. "Excuse me, Mr. driver? I think there might be a mistake." I look down at his black and blue uniform and saw a name tag that reads "Niezgoda?" Must be a foreign name, as I look at his skinny features he was male in his 30s or 40s with peeled skin, black hair in what looks like a mohawk look, couldn't tell because his hat is covering most of his hair/haed. The driver turn his head to face me. His eyebrows & beard which was cut down to a long goatee at his chin were snow white he had a crooked tooth that is slightly sticking out from his mouth, but the one thing that stands out the most was that he was wearing a pair of sunglasses at night?

"There is no mistake, this is the end of the line." As he stands up from his driver seat, it was apparent that he was quite tall, taller than me even as he look down at me like a snake looking down on its prey. "Now then we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I he spoke he started fidgeting with his sunglasses in the split second, I saw the color of his eyes they were yellow instead of white with red dots in the middle. they're was a cold chill down my spine are if this person is dangerous an then. I thought of every scary ghost, horror stories involving the main character alone in some environment where he or she will be tormented by an unknown assailant!

I slowly walk backwards with my backpack in hand not taking my eyes off the driver once outside Niezgoda turn the knob and the doors close. He then started the engine as I looked at him through the glass it appears that he was grinning and started laughing hee, hee, hee. Before he drove off into the night, leaving me alone under a streetlight.

Once the bus was gone from my sight. I find myself completely alone on an empty stretch of road, out in the middle of who knows nowhere. I threw my backpack over my shoulder & pulled out my phone to see on my map app where I am? or even call, my parents or a taxi driver to get me home. But soon I noticed that my phone wasn't getting any signal. So that left me with fewer options, I then started to walk down the empty road with no clue of were I am with only the street lights to light my way & it was a full moon tonight. I looked at my phone clock & it was past midnight now & I was getting tired of walking.

There was a slightly strong cold wind blew past me, which gave me a chill as I started to rubbing my shoulders for warmth. My only hope is to find a house or somewhere to spend the night in & try my luck in the morning. Off in the corner of my eye, I spotted a single light off in the distance it might be a house, but just as I was about to have second doubts. There was a chilling howling sound coming from the opposite side of me in the woods.

Right now my imagination is working overtime either I keep walking and risk getting attacked & eaten by wolves or go and investigate the light hoping that, it might be a house. It took me a few minute to decide, I'm going to the light. I jumped over a fence, well ran past some field of trees until I was within eyesight of a red farmhouse the light was coming from the window of the barn I went to the doors to see if they are lock as I pull the doors slide open. I quickly went inside and close the door afterwards once inside I looked around there was hey everywhere & some farm equipment on one of the barrels was an old oil lamp that was lit up.

I then hear loud howling noise coming from outside, which startled me. I decided to get comfortable since I'm going to be here all night, I moved some hay & tarp to form a bed and useing my backpack, as a pillow. I eat same leftovers food from my lunch box mostly snack like one Mars bar, & a apple juice box after eating. I tried to get comfortable, as I slowly fell asleep.

**(Dreaming)**

As I sleep, I begin to dream of this girl who kind of looks like me. It felt like an out-of-body experience the stuff that you see/read about in science fiction. As I watch her, her clothes begin break into pieces like pieces of leaves on a tree slowly falling down to the ground, for the coming of winter. Soon my mid-back hair begin to grow a-bit longer the roots of my blond hair begin to change color to a bright red. It then spread up and then down, to the bottom of my hair giving it a shiny look, it kind of looks like a waterfall. As I turned around to look at her face, her emerald green eyes began to change color to a light shade of orange.

Her face begin to stretch, as her eyes moved to the side of her head & their ears slowly move up two the top of her head becoming longer & pointy tips. Her face slowly began to stretched out to form a muzzle, as this progressed all her canine teeth, begin to fall out and were replaced by new teeth. Her fingers begin to get puffier every second past it soon swollen up, as they begin to fuse together. Her nails grow thicker to form a hoof, the same process begin to happens to her other hand then her feet as well. Her joints, elbows and knees begin bending in the opposite direction. As her body begin to grow slightly bigger, as her shoulder and legs-joints move to the sides of her body as if, it will fit/function more practical with the new body/form. Then a small bit of flesh begin to poke at the back of her spine, as a long appendage slowly grew from the spinal column, It got longer to form a short fleshy tail.

Thin long red hair begin too grow from the appendage, as more hair grow forming a long ponytail. As this is happening fur begin to spread throughout her body in a yellow cream color coat, once the fur completed cover her whole body. Her body begin to shrink down as if someone release the air in a balloon. The shredder clothes beginning to flew into the air as they begin to fuse together into a long pink ribbon which begin to move around in her hair & form a giant bowl at the back of her hair. Once the transformation was complete the Little Pony slowly descend to the ground and resume her peaceful sleeping potion, there was a small whisper Echo "applebloom." Which slowly grew louder & louder & louder until.

"AppleBloom!"

The loud noise woke me up as my head raised up high like a Spring Chicken, with bot my eyes open. I looked around to see that it is morning as a beam of light shine through the window at me, blinding for just a moment. "there you are Applebloom we've been looking all over for you!?" I turned & faced two large ponies.

One was a very big male pony with deep red furry, all over his body & light brown hair & tail, his eyes were green with a horse saddle around his neck. The second Pony had a much lighter yellow coat, she had white freckles on her face, and green eyes too she wore a cowboy hat and spoke in farm girl accent. The moment I gazed on them. Memory flash in my head lightning fast. & the words that came out of my mouth.

"Applejack, Big Mac. I am so relieved to see you guys." As I jump to my feet & ran to them an gave Applejack a big hug. "Sorry, that I made you guys worried about me, I must have lost track of time." I said worry as a hoof landed on my head and begin to rub it. "Don't worry about it, it happens right Big Mac." Big Mac shook his head an said a single word. "YEP" then there was a bell ringing sound coming from outside the barn. "Whhhhooooo wwweee looks like dinner time, let's go chow down." As we begin to leave the Barn I turn to face Applejack. "Hi Applejack I had this weirdest dream last night?" She turned and looked at me. "What was it?" I open my mouth to say something but stopped. I tried to recall what was I dreaming, but I was having a hard time remembering it. "I don't remember?" In a puzzling tone. "Must have been nothing important, come on race you inside." Applejack said "I turned and cried out your.

"Your on." As they exit the barn unbenounced to her there was a small noises coming form inside the barn. Behind same hay there was an open backpack with all its contents exposed on the ground & inside we're some school notebooks, cheerleader uniforms & a smartphone that was light up, ringing with a picture on the screen of the ones human Emily.

**The End.**

**(********I finally finished writing & editing this Story. T****his is one of my favorite & longest story, that I have written so far******** if you like what you read here tell me what you think of this & ****my other TF storys ******Please leave a comments/review on this & any other stories, I would like to hear your opinion on them.)****


End file.
